Computer system resources include processors, memory, and other types of computer system resources. Processors are the computing parts of computer systems, and execute instructions in accordance with computer programs. Memory is the workspace of a computer system, from which computer programs are typically executed, and to which data processed by the computer programs is stored. Memory is usually volatile in nature, such that it loses its contents once power is removed from the memory.
Traditionally, computer system resources like processors and memory have been purchased or leased by an organization. For example, an organization may determine that it needs a number of computer systems, each having a certain number of processors and a certain amount of memory. Once the needs of the organization are determined, the organization then purchases or leases the computer systems as configured from a provider.
However, the computer system needs of an organization can increase over time, or may fluctuate over time. For instance, an organization may determine that the number of processors for each of its computer systems that the organization needs will increase over a two-year period. As another example, an organization may determine that it needs more computing power—that is, more processors for its computer systems—to meet seasonal demands, and at other times needs less computing power, and thus less processors for its computer systems. For instance, an accounting organization may need additional computing power in the months preceding national tax deadlines, and may need less computing power during other times of the year.
Computer system resource management, however, has historically been insufficient to meet the changing computer system needs of an organization. An organization may have to purchase or lease new computer systems, or add new resources to existing computer systems, as its needs increase over time. Where an organization's computer system needs fluctuate over time, an organization may have to temporarily add additional resources to existing computer systems, or temporarily lease additional computer systems, to satisfy its temporary needs.
In each of these situations, significant time and expense may be expended to integrate the new computer systems with the existing computer systems, or to add the additional resources to the existing computer systems. Definitely in the latter case, and usually in the former case, the existing computer systems may have to be shutdown and/or rebooted to reflect the changes that have been made to the computer systems of an organization. Furthermore, once the added computer systems or computer system resources are no longer needed, removal may cause additional downtime to reconfigure the computer systems that will remain.
In other words, adding additional computer systems, or adding additional resources to existing computer systems, can be a time-consuming and expensive proposition. Especially where such additional computer systems or resources are needed only on a temporary basis, organizations may determine that it is more prudent to just purchase or lease sufficient computer systems or computer system resources to meet their peak demands, even though some of the systems or resources may not be needed for most of the time, or for long periods of time. Similarly, an organization assessing its projected computer system needs over a three year period, with needs increasing each year, may determine that it is more prudent to purchase or lease all of the needed computer systems or resources at the beginning of the period, instead of adding computer systems or resources as needed throughout the period.
In each of these situations, organizations thus end up purchasing or leasing more computational power than they currently need, with some computer systems or computer system resources not being needed now, because of the time and expense required to perform upgrades later and potentially to remove those upgrades later. However, purchasing or leasing more computer systems or resources than is currently needed is nevertheless wasteful from an expense standpoint. For these and other reasons, therefore, there is a need for the present invention.